


Pocket Mirrors

by CrookedMe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But I got inspired by it..., Error is a Tsundere, Error x reader - Freeform, I fucking forgot to give Error glitch lines in chapter two near the end, I got Inspired shh, I swear it'll make sense in the end-, I usually get lazy near the end of my chapters if you haven't noticed, I'll explain more as we go on, I'm, I...I forgot what the fanfic was, If u notice smthn wrong its prob bc i forgot it and not on purpose, Im trying my fucking best, Inspired by Fanfiction, No Beta read we die like men, Oops, Other, Reader is 18, Ur guys comments make me smile, ah shit here we go again, and I owo, and goes to high school so that's gucci, what do you mean I can't project onto the reader?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: You could always see the au's of the game undertale,  The game wasn't in your universe, you couldn't leave your world but you could look at other universes, it was like a one-way mirror. You could see and hear what's going on but they couldn't see or hear you, no way to interact with them, either.You always told yourself that this was just your active imagination, no matter how loudly that part of your head screamed that they were real, so what do you do when one of the skeletons finally sees you?
Relationships: Error Sans/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 96
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you were young, you'd been… _Unique_ as everyone would tell you. You swear they were real, you could almost go out and touch them, but something stopped you. 

It was different variations of the same skeletons, you were nothing but a spectator in their stories, but you were entranced by them, they had such more amazing lives than you. 

Everyone said you were weird; you always seemed to be in your own world when, in reality, you were in other worlds. You kept searching to see if anyone could see what you did, but for some reason, nobody did. 

They called you insane or someone with an active imagination, and by the time you were six, you decided not to search anymore, not actively, anyways. 

You always searched online for people with these symptoms with your weird mental condition, because that's what it had to be, right? A mental condition, and as much as you wanted to see others with what you had, you didn't want to get thrown in a mental asylum, so you hid it, saying you were always daydreaming or the like. 

You slowly found out more, people called what you saw alternate universes, au's for short, but au's of what? It's the same story, but some with minor changes, some major changes. 

The first story you'd ever seen had been a little kid, Frisk was their name, saving the underground single-handedly. But you noticed a lot focused not on Frisk, but two skeletal brothers; Sans and Papyrus. 

They weren't _always_ the center of attention, but most times, they were. There are two skeletons which you desperately wish was real, because maybe then he could confirm everything you see. 

Error and Ink; The creator and destroyer of all au's. You've seen ink protecting au's from Error, and Error destroying universes like it was nothing. You grew attached to those two skeletons the most; you often looked over to what they were doing, desperately wishing and hoping you could join them. 

Because of your weird nature, everyone avoided you, you were just glad you didn't get bullied. Your parents were kind, but you could always tell they were worried and somewhat disappointed with you because of your school grades. 

"-n? Y/n!" You heard someone call, snapping your attention back to what was right in front of you, the teacher asked you a question, and you didn't hear, you hated when she did that. 

"What's the answer to question five?" She asked, and you looked at the board, then to your notebook full of mostly doodles of those skeletons you saw, trying to find any notes, but not being able to you blurted out a random answer which was wrong. 

She quickly called on another student, you looked over to the little pocket mirror as you called them, where you could see Error staring at you? Okay, maybe not at you specifically, but he was staring in your direction. 

This wasn't new, skeletons looked at your pocket mirrors often, but usually, they didn't stare, and when they did it was something behind you that you couldn't see, when you were younger you always thought that they actually were staring at you, it made your heart leap with joy to think that they saw you, that they were real, but you quickly realized you were wrong. 

So why did this time feel so different? It felt like he was staring at _you_. You'd never gotten that feeling before, it was… Weird; you couldn't seem to tear your eyes away from him, and him you, well you knew that realistically it wasn't you, but hey, you can dream, right? 

The day went by as usual since that, well except for Error staring at (you hoped) you. You could open your little pocket dimensions and choose which ones you wanted to see, sometimes they appeared randomly, but that was fine. Usually, something big was happening then, anyways, like a big fight or something. 

You always watched those intensely, almost every time it was au sanses vs. Au sanses, and you loved it, seeing everyone use their powers for good or evil, it entranced you, and you couldn't tear your eyes away. 

A lot of times, you sat in your room watching these au's. Everything about them you loved, you hardly did anything else, you'd sit on your bed hugging your stuffed animals cheering for the side you wanted to win, you'd like to think that your cheering helped, but you knew it couldn't help because they couldn't even hear it. 

You liked the bad sanses as you'd dubbed them, Error, Horror, Dust, Killer, Nightmare, and Cross, lots of times in the big battles they worked together to fight the good sanses which was technically only three sanses but other au sanses would battle with the good sanses as to save their home. Sometimes they didn't win. 

The good sanses consisted of Ink, Blueberry or Swaptale sans, and Dream. You liked all of them, you liked every character and often drew them in your journals, if anybody asked you'd say you made the characters up, and technically you did because they weren't real. 

That's what you had to keep telling yourself, day after day, _they aren't real y/n! Focus on yourself and your work!_ But no matter how you tried, you couldn't help but get torn to the au's with the hundreds of thousands of skeletons. 

You had been able to pass your classes, just barely, and you wished your family would help you, but they didn't care much for you, often ignoring you like everyone else. You lived without the attention, you hated it, but it was better than them hurting you in some way, right?

Plus, they put a roof over your head and made sure you were fed, put you in school, all of that stuff, even if you wished they gave you more attention you had to be thankful for what you had. 

Your little pocket mirror of universes followed you around everywhere, and Error wouldn't stop looking through the pocket mirror you had open for him. _Did he see it? No… No, he's not real, don't be stupid, y/n._ You thought to yourself, walking down the street to your house. 

It was a silent affair as per usual, and soon you made it into your room, Error _still_ walking around the pocket mirror you had opened for him, you were scared to close it, because what _if_ he was real? What _if_ he was looking at you? You ignored the part of your brain telling you not to get your hopes up and waved at Error. 

He had a confused look on his face and waved back. He waved back.., he waved back, _OH MY GOD BE WAVED BACK!?_ He could see you! Holy shit! You grinned ear to ear and started squealing and jumping up and down, you couldn't help it, you were excited! 

Do you think he could hear you?! You already knew you could hear them, but did it work the other way around? "Error? Can you hear me?" You asked, and he flinched back, "HoW tHe hElL dO yOu kNoW mY nAMe!?" He shouted and oops you forgot how aggressive he is, good thing he couldn't hurt you. 

Wait… Could he? Are you living _in_ an au? You shook your head, it didn't matter right now. "Uhm, that's a bit of a long story…" You trailed off, Error didn't say anything but stayed tense. 

"Uh, I'm y/n!" You blurted out and held your hand out for him to shake it, it took Error looking at you and then back for you to realize he couldn't shake it because one, he doesn't like being touched and two, you couldn't touch him even if you wanted because that's not how your pocket Mirrors worked. 

You took your hand back quickly, blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry, I forgot I can't touch you." You stuttered, Error looked suspicious, "So you can't touch me?" He asked, and you shook your head, "Never had never could." You responded. 

Error reached his hand out to touch the pocket Mirror only to not be able to move any further, you'd tried before, the thing was like a brick wall. You pushed on it too, to show you couldn't move it, either. 

"See! I can't hurt you!" You said then muttered under your breath, "Not that I could in the first place…" Apparently, Error heard you, though, because he chuckled. 

"sO whAt tHe hEll iS tHIs gLiTch?" He asked, and you just played with your fingers nervously, "I, uh, don't actually know. I've been seeing through them my whole life, but up until now, it's just been like a one-way mirror." You explained, "I call them my little pocket universes!" You exclaimed, happily, you knew Error wouldn't share your joy but whatever. 

"THen whY cAn I sEe yOu nOW?" He questioned, and you shrugged, "I don't know, I mean for the longest time I thought you and the other sanses were just a figment of my imagination." You said truthfully. "This might still be a figment of my imagination…" You muttered to yourself again. 

For a guy with no ears, Error had some excellent hearing because he shouted out an "i'M nOt paRt oF YOur dAmn iMaGiNatioN yoU dIrtY gLitCh!" 

That made you jump back, you still had your doubts, but you just shook your head, "Right, sorry." You said in a small voice. You both sat in silence for a while until you broke it by asking if he wanted to play a game. 

"HOw woUlD wE eVen pLay a GamE LIKe thiS?" Error asked, and you perked up, "twenty questions, truth or dare, would you rather, charades…" You listed off, and Error just groaned, "UGh, I doN't hAvE anYTHinG elSe tO Do sO fIne." He said, and you just smiled widely and asked him what he wanted to play. He chose twenty questions. 

"I can go first if you want?" You asked Error as you sat down, The pocket Mirror following your movements as you made your way to the bed. Error looked like he was going to ask something but didn't say anything, "WhAtevEr." He muttered, and you gave him a small smile. "Cool!" 

"Okay, so if it gets too weird or personal, tell me, but do you really have three tongues?" You asked, and Error stuttered, "Wh-wHaT?" He asked choking. "Well, when I was watching you, I saw you had more than one tongue, I wanted to know if I was just seeing things or not." You explained, and Error just said, "I dO yOu filThY gLiTch." 

"Okay, now your turn." You said, and Error looked thoughtful before asking, "How do your pocket Mirrors work?" You beamed at the question, you never got to talk to anyone about your pocket universes, scared they'd think you were crazy, so finally being able to talk to someone about them was amazing. 

"Well, As I said, they work, well, at least they _did_ work, like a one-way mirror." You started, "I could see and hear everything from that au I was looking at, but I was never able to interact with it." You shrugged, "As I said before, I just thought you guys were a figment of my imagination until now, I thought I was crazy or something." You finished, and Error just hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Okay, so your strings are used mostly for combat or holding things for you, so what else do you do with them?" You asked, and Error looked thoughtful, "... SoMEtiMEs mE anD bLUEbErrY KniT." He answered, and you smiled, you almost forgot those two were frenemies. "Cool!" You repeated, and right as Error was about to ask another question, your mom came in and asked who you were talking to, "I made a friend today and am talking to them on my phone!" You said in fake happiness, you had to lie a lot to get away with just being the weird kid, so you already mastered faking emotions. 

"Oh, that's great honey, well tell them I said hi. I won't keep you any longer." She said, walking down the stairs, she probably was wondering why you were talking to yourself upstairs, giving that you hardly ever talk. 

“CaN shE nOt sEE thE pOCkeT MIrRoRs?” Error asked, and you nodded sadly, "Only I can see them, and up until today, nobody in your universes could, either." You had a sad smile on your face, but you quickly got over it, "Now it's my turn to ask a question!" You cheerily said, and Error glitched, saying how that question didn't count. 

You just giggled, you never had a friend before, you could get used to this. 


	2. Panic

You and Error got along great through your little pocket mirrors, you still had to go to school, and he had to do his job, which you told him you were cool with, he seemed surprised by it, and you didn't blame him; I mean usually when you tell people your a murderer not everyone is exactly cool with it. 

You said you knew he had to keep the balance and that you understood he just generally didn't like most au's, Plus its none of your business what he does. You always kept that pocket universe open since then, Scared that it'd disappear and you'd lose your only friend if you put it away, even for a second. 

You were going, to be honest, it was slowly making you exhausted, After a few days you could hardly keep your eyes open, usually opening pocket universes didn't drain you, hell, you didn't even know it _did_ drain you until now. Error was starting to notice, but you kept insisting you were okay. 

You were at your house again when you started talking to him again, "y/N yOU cAn haRdLy KEep yOur dAmn EyeS oPEn." Error stated as you started drifting off, "'m fine." You said as Error just groaned, "WHy aRe yOu sO inSistEnt oN keEpiNG tHis PocKEt MIrrRor oPEn?" You were too tired to have a filter and mumbled out, "You're my only friend… I don't want you to leave me…" 

Error seemed to go silent for a minute before yelling, "We're not friends!" You chuckled at that, of course, he'd say that. "GoD y/N dO yOu haVE aBandOnMEnt IssUEs oR soMEthINg?" He asked, to which you chuckled again, "I guess so." You answered. "iF I fOUnD tHIS dAmn PocKEt MirRor, I cAn fINd iT agAin, JusT fucKIng cLOse iT!" Error yelled, and he had a point, but you were still terrified of losing him. 

Sleep and Error's persistent pestering made you cave and finally close the pocket mirror, bidding Error a goodbye as you fell into a deep sleep on your bed, cuddling your favorite stuffed animal all the while. 

Error never really had friends, sure, he had blue, but that was only when he came by which wasn't often, not to mention how often the two were on opposing sides, so when you called him your friend he pondered for a while, he didn't want to admit you were friends, but he also wanted to think of you as a friend as well. It was a confusing mess of emotions for Error. 

That's part of why Error wanted your pocket Mirror in the anti-void to go away, so he could figure out his weird-ass emotions on his own, He was absentmindedly playing with his strings and puppets, thinking about you. He never liked the anti-void's loneliness, and you had a way so he could talk and see someone without them in front of him, which he was immensely happy about. 

Error figured you were a mage of some sort, he wanted to see what color soul you had because it must be a determination or something of the like to see these au's, even if you couldn't interact with them up until now. 

Apparently, your pocket mirrors have been getting stronger over the years, when he played twenty questions with you it was mostly to figure out about your pocket mirrors, he'd never seen a human named y/n in any au's. Ever. 

Error played with the thought that it was the creator's universe, it'd make sense except for the fact you're a mage, you didn't even know you were a mage which spoke volumes about the world you lived in. 

You told Error you never told anyone because you didn't wanna get locked up in an insane asylum, Error figured that most mages go there when someone finds out about them. Humans are always scared of what they don't know, how do they not know? It's just fucking magic!

He was relieved you hadn't told anyone because it'd probably be harder to talk to him with people trying to 'fix' you around every corner. Error figured your magic kept growing stronger because you apparently almost always had these pocket mirrors open, you even told him some opened on their own. 

You had been watching him for a few years, which he found kind of creepy, but he guesses that was kind of your whole gimmick, your powers were literally you just watching people, so whatever. 

Error did, however, find that other than the anti-void you hadn't opened any other pocket Mirrors, Error was curious if others could see you now, too, and if they couldn't, he wondered what made it just so he could see you? 

Error shook his head, this was confusing, and he didn't like it, he had half a mind to just destroy your au and you by definition but you were kind of his only real friend, as much as he hated to admit it. Besides, even if he wanted to destroy your au, he didn't know what one it was because it was so vastly different than any other one he'd seen so he couldn't even if he wanted to. 

He sighed with his non-existent lungs as he looked down at the puppet he just made of you; it was an exact replica of you. He just stared at the puppet he'd made of you, what an interesting abomination you were… 

You woke up early that morning, feeling better than ever; you probably should've listened to Error sooner rather than later, but whatever it's too late now. You still felt a little drained, but you believed you were okay, your magic just ran dry as Error told you. 

Which, that was a revelation on its own, you should've figured it out sooner because of how obvious it was, but you didn't, and you believed Error was real now, even if you still had some doubts lingering in the back of your mind. 

You still haven't touched him, not that you would because of his haphephobia, but if you could, you would. And that's the last thing you have to convince yourself on to make yourself believe this glitchy skeleton was real. 

And if it turned out the glitchy skeleton was indeed fake, then that was fine, at least you had a friend, even if imaginary. You shook yourself out of those thoughts though, you shouldn't be worrying about it this early in the morning. 

You opened a pocket mirror to Error's little spot in the anti-void and weren't surprised when you didn't see him there, sure you were a little disappointed, but he had a job to do so you just accepted it. 

Closing the pocket mirror and deciding to focus on the here and now as you started to get ready for school. For once you weren't distracted, it was a nice change of pace. You soon walked outside to walk to school, the fresh, crisp air hitting your face as you breathed a deep sigh. 

School was the same as ever, trying and failing to pay attention in class when you noticed a pocket mirror open suddenly, glancing over at it, trying not to be obvious, you saw the bad sanses and star sanses fighting. You were happy you chose the desk by the window so it could look like you're looking outside when in reality, you're looking at an au. 

You were glad about that in moments like these because two other skeletons that weren't Error were staring at you. You recognized Dream and Nightmare staring at you before quickly returning to the fight. 

Your little pocket mirror was pretty high up in this au, so they had to look up to see you, and they still did see you despite them in the middle of a fight. You knew those two could sense emotions, so maybe they sensed yours? But you're not in that au so you didn't know how they could... 

That's never happened before, and then it hit you that it probably _isn't_ just Error who can see and hear you, everyone who was near your little pocket mirror could, and as they were fighting for their lives here you were, sitting in a classroom doodling on your paper. 

You never could shut those pocket mirrors down on your own, but that couldn't stop you from trying dammit! You kept holding your breath and biting your lip, hoping it'd close, and at one point, it started getting smaller and smaller to which you smiled at, but then you quickly lost your grip on it, and it got even bigger than before.

_Shit._ You thought to yourself, you were trying for the entire class period to shut down the pocket mirror, but it never worked, you eventually just gave up and let them battle it out with you as a spectator, you tried not to stare, but it was hard not to, their fights were so exciting! 

You kept doodling in your journal, and you were thankful nobody called on you today so you semi-paid attention to your classes, god knows how you're passing with how often you drift off. 

The battle finished after half the school day, and you saw everyone leave, you must have missed who won, well, considering the au is still intact you'd guess that the star sanses won but what do you know?

The rest of school was a tedious affair, pocket windows popping in and out, it wasn't until a few pocket windows were surrounding you that you actually looked into one of them, you found Error in outertale, you knew he liked it there, so you weren't surprised, but you grinned and kept the pocket window open as you walked home. 

You walked into your room and said hi to Error, who didn't even move, he didn't even flinch, could he hear you? "Error?" You asked again, softer this time, still no reaction, it was then horrible thoughts started flowing through your mind, what if your magic doesn't work like that anymore? Did you use too much magic trying to close that pocket window? 

You sure as hell didn't know, but it made you scared as hell, _don't tell me I lost my only friend!_ You thought to yourself through tears, you were glad you could cry quietly, nobody would notice you, and you liked it that way. 

Your thoughts kept spiraling downwards, it got darker and darker, and you could hardly breathe. "-/N? y/N!" You heard a glitchy voice call out to you, "E-Error?" You stuttered through tears, "You can see me…?" You asked, and he gave you a confused look, "Uh, yeah?" He asked, and you breathed a sigh of relief and wiped your tears away. 

"S-sorry, you didn't respond to me. I thought you couldn't hear me." You said, and it was then that Error started looking around, "uH, I cAn'T SeE yOUr PoCKet wiNdOw AnyMoRe." That sentence spiked anxiety into you, "Y-you can't!?" You cried out, getting closer to the pocket window, and putting your hands on it. 

"LoOk, yoU WEre paNICkinG, sO YoUr mAGic ProbAblY spikEd, caUsinG iT tO woRk iN tHis aU, JusT caLm dOwn ANd oPEn a poCKet wiNDow fOr thE ANti-vOid." Error said, annoyed, was he annoyed at… you? 

You nodded, not that he could see it and closed that pocket window and all the others that had been following you up until now to just open one into the anti-void. You waited for a few seconds before seeing Glitchy teleport into the anti-void. 

You smiled through teary eyes upon seeing Error, "C-can, you see me, n-now?" You asked, and Error just rolled his eye lights, "YeAh, yEah yeaH I cAn sEe yoU, JusT stOp wiTh thE wAterwOrks." He said, and you nodded, wiping the tears starting to form off your eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down in front of you." You apologized, and Error looked at you with the same annoyed face, "YeaH, WHat waS tHat abOut, anYwaY?" He asked, and you had a small blush of embarrassment on your face. 

"Just what I said, I thought you couldn't hear me, and I assumed the worst…" You said, looking down, "WhAtEver." Was all Error muttered out. "Do… You know why it started working and then stopped?" You asked shyly, and Error turned back to you. 

"WHen YoU GEt uPset, yOUr mAgiC inCrEasEs, sO i'M wiLliNg tO bEt tHat hapPEneD, aND whEn yoU CalMed doWN, iT weNt bAck to noRMal." He explained, and you gave a long 'oooohhhh.' in response. 

You knew Error wasn't good with people, or monsters, or anything living, really. So you suggested watching undernovela and at that Error perked up, in the few days you two had known each other a good chunk of it was just watching and commenting on undernovela.

You smiled, you'd have to test out your magic one of these days, but for now, it's time to watch this with Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its author from the future and I accidentally forgot to give Error glitchy text near the end of the chap, I fixed it but if it happens again know its not on purpose, I'm just a dumbass.


	3. Three new characters appear? In one chapter? Crazy.

You were out in the woods that nobody went to because of how dark it was and all the wild animals that lived there, the soft tall grass brushed against your legs and made you giggle, It was windy today, and the tree's leaves were blowing everywhere as the river not too far from here was still flowing without a problem. 

You liked it here because you could be alone, well minus the animals, but you soon realized that if you didn't bother them, they didn't bother you. Error had gone out to go destroy some au's most likely, and you were here to try and train your magic. 

Small problem, you didn't exactly know how to do that. You were just trying to make monsters in one of the multiple pocket windows you had open to see you; it was very exhausting to keep those pocket windows open because of how many were open, but you gotta train somehow! 

You played with the idea that if you trained enough, you could open portals like Error or Ink but quickly discarded the idea, you probably couldn't if you tried, which you would, but you seriously doubted you could. 

As you said, you had multiple pocket windows open, it took a lot of concentration to keep them all open, even more, to try and go beyond just being a spectator. Still, you were trying, you had your eyes closed to concentrate until you heard a "Hello there!" 

You nearly closed all your pocket windows as you flinched at the voice, you looked around to find Ink next to your pocket window, you rushed over to him, "Hello? Can you hear me?" You asked, "Loud and clear!" Ink said with a smile as you returned it with a small smile of your own.

"Hiya Ink! I'm y/n!" You said, and Ink looked at you with confusion, "How do you know my name?" He asked, "Well, I'm a mage, and I can look into au's, so as creepy as it sounds, I've been watching you and other sanses for years now, but only recently my powers have gotten strong enough for me to interact with you guys." You explained. 

"Mages can do that? You must be a very powerful one." Ink stated, and you nodded your head, "Error told me he can't find my au because of how unique it is." You told him and shit you shouldn't have said that. "You  _ met  _ Error? And you're still alive?" He asked, and you nodded. 

"Like I said, he can't get to me, and my little pocket windows are like a brick wall, he can't come through them." You told him, "Huh." Was all he said in response, "Yeah, I know you don't like him destroying au's; I don't really either, but I can understand it. Not that I could do anything if I wanted to." You said. 

"Well, if you  _ could  _ do something to stop Error, would you?" Ink questioned and damn Ink way to put someone on the spot. "Well… No, I don't think I would because unless he tries to kill the au or me, I'm living in I don't think I'd actively go against to fight him like you." You started, "Maybe that's selfish, but it's the truth, and Error isn't such a bad guy, y' know? Well, despite the destruction of au's and all…" You finished, and Ink looked thoughtful. 

"No, I don't think that's selfish, and I get where you're coming from, even if I don't necessarily understand it." Ink told you to which you beamed, "Thanks, Ink, I was afraid you'd like, hate me or something for liking your mortal enemy." You only half-joked, Ink chuckled, "Nah, I can see that you're good, I just hope Error doesn't try to destroy your au…" Ink said, trailing off in thought. 

"Well, Error doesn't seem to hate me, so I'd say I'm in the clear." You said, "Error? Not hating anybody? I don't believe it." Ink joked, and you chuckled in response. "I know, right? I can hardly believe it myself." You replied. 

Ink just had a small smile on his skull, "Yeah, but you were probably doing something, I don't wanna bother you any longer." You said, waving goodbye, "Yeah, but we have to talk again, Y/n! I do want to know more about you." Ink said to which you nodded, "Definitely." You said, closing the pocket window. 

You sighed and let all the pocket windows around you disappear, you were exhausted, and it was hardly noon already. You decided to open up your backpack and sit down for a little picnic to take a break and eat. 

You kept a pocket universe open to the anti-void in case Error came back, plus you wanted to continue training without doing anything too exhausting. You ate in silence, well, not silence because everything around you in nature was making noise, but you weren't. 

You were thinking back to Error and Ink, You noticed you could only talk outside of timelines so far despite maybe that one time during class with that rouge pocket window, you wondered why you could only do it outside of timelines and au's so far. 

You sighed and laid down, letting your h/l h/c flow freely down from your scalp. You knew Error well, you might not understand the people around you, but you understood those skeletons in other au's, and you knew Error would be less than pleased that you had talked to Ink. 

"Hello?" You heard a small voice call out and you sat up and looked around, that wasn't Error's voice and you didn't have any other pocket windows open so who the hell- 

"Who are you?" The voice asked, and you looked in front of you to see a frisk in front of you, you flinched back. "S-sorry, I didn't see you there, kid." You said as you held out your hand for them to shake it, "I'm y/n, and you are?" You asked, of course, you already knew their name, but you didn't want to be creepy. 

"I'm Frisk! Where are we?" They asked, and you took some time to study the Frisk in front of you, they looked like the original Frisk, perhaps you were in an after story of sorts? "You're in the woods, not many people come here because of how dark it is and how many wild animals there are here, you're a brave little kid." You told them, and Frisk smiled. 

"Thank you, can you bring me out of here? I got lost…" Frisk said, trailing off, and you just nodded and took their hand, leading them out of the forest, "By the way…" Frisk started, pointing to your pocket window, "What's that?" They asked. 

You stopped, "You… Can you see it?" You asked, and Frisk nodded, "Am I not supposed to?" They questioned, and you just shook your head, "Sorry, kid, I'm still not used to people being able to see my pocket windows." You started, "You see, Frisk, I'm a mage." And at that, Frisk's face turned from plain to starstruck. 

"Woah! Can you teach me!?" They asked, and you just laughed nervously, "Uh, I don't know how well it works, I only just found out myself, kid." You explained, Seeing Frisk's face fall. "Uh, you're probably a mage too if you can see them because nobody but you and I can." You told them, and their face quickly rose at that. 

"I'd keep it to yourself, for now, Frisk, everyone will think you're weird if you tell them…" You said trailing off, Frisk just shook their head, "No! My mom might see it!" They exclaimed and asked you to start moving again so they could show you their mom. 

_ Uh, okay, I guess I'm doing this now.  _ You thought to yourself as you led Frisk out of the forest. Once you were out of the forest and back in the streets, Frisk then took the lead and led you somewhere. 

You two walked for a minute before you saw a goat woman in front of you,  _ Toriel… _ You thought to yourself, She just turned around obviously distressed, "Have you seen-" She cut herself off once she saw Frisk, though, and she picked up Frisk in her arms, "My child! You worried me, never run off without telling me again." She scolded, and Frisk looked down, "Sorry, mom…" They said. 

Toriel just sighed, "It's alright, my child, you just had me worried for a minute there." She said, "Did you find Frisk?" Toriel asked, turning her attention to you, you just nodded, and she smiled at you, "Thank you for finding this little trouble maker." Toriel said, and Frisk just giggled. 

"By the way, mom, can you see that?" Frisk asked, pointing to the pocket window, and Toriel stared at it in confusion, "What it is?" She asked, and you stared at Toriel in shock, she could see it too? Well, you suppose it's not too surprising, but still, you don't think you'd ever get used to anyone seeing your pocket windows. 

"So you can see it! I told you y/n!" Frisk exclaimed as you just stood there, still in slight shock, you quickly shook yourself out of it. "Don't worry about it." Was all you said, not really wanting to explain it again. "Are you a mage, my child?" Toriel asked, and you nodded slowly. 

Toriel just smiled, "Besides Frisk, I haven't met a human mage in a while, do you know how to use your powers, little one?" She asked and just shrugged, "Sort of, Nobody believed I have magic because they didn't even know magic existed until a few years ago when your monsters came here." You explained. 

"I can help train you if you'd like." Toriel offered, and you smiled, it felt nice to be noticed, what could you say? "I'd love to, if you want to, anyway." You said, and Toriel just smiled back, "Of course I want to, why would I offer if I didn't?" 

After that, you two started talking absentmindedly until you two finally left after trading numbers, You went back to the forest to notice Error staring at you with an annoyed expression, you didn't expect him to be there, so you flinched back, "How long have you been there!?" You asked in surprise. 

“ABOut haLFwAy iN WiTh yOuR cOnVErsaTion WiTh ToRieL, YoU'rE gOIng tO diE iF yOu cAn’T eVEn nOtice A gLitChy skELetOn iN onE oF yOUr POckEt mIRroRs, IdIOt.” He said, and you honestly had to agree, "Sorry, Sorry, I'm stupid." You replied, agreeing with him. "NoTiCed." Error said as you just nodded. 

You decided to play a game with him, it was charades, he kept getting mad because he didn't know the answer, you kept laughing at that, Error didn't appreciate the gesture. "sO yOu kNOw thE ToRiEl oF yoUr unIVeRse?" Error asked, "Well, I only just met her." You admitted as Error hummed in acknowledgment. 

“sO yOu're iN A TImEliNe wHeRe moNsTErs mAde iT oUt?” He asked, and you nodded, "The Frisk seems like the original one, too. So it could be an au someone made where monsters are free." You said, throwing your own ideas out there, the rest of the conversation served as Error, again, trying to figure out what au you were in. 

You kept seeing him go in a portal somewhere then waiting for a while until he came back; Sooner or later, he got tired of trying and just quit. You giggled at how easily he gave up but suggested playing another game, and you both continued to until it was nighttime for you and you were getting tired. 

You bid Error goodbye and left it at that as you walked home and into your room to go to sleep. 


	4. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a thousand years to update this, I just lost interest in it but I'll try and be more strict on myself about updating, I can't guarantee but there will be an update at least once every two weeks. :)

Error was definitely confused with himself; he'll be honest; he was never in touch with his emotions, which is probably why he's in this confusing situation, to begin with! 

You'd just closed your pocket mirror as Error started absentmindedly messing with his puppets and watching undernovela; you actually suggested some other au's he might enjoy; he guessed you were an expert at being a creep and watching au's like him. 

Error never thought he'd find someone  _ sane  _ who didn't care about him destroying au's, well, somewhat sane, anyways. He started thinking about how he knew close to nothing about you and still calling you a friend. 

Error then shook his head; like he said, he didn't know practically anything about you, and he just met you a few days ago. An acquaintance would be more like it if anything. Error sighed, he hated to admit, but he was starting to warm up to you. He pushed down those feelings; last time he liked people, they all died, and you being a human means you definitely would die sooner or later. 

Error then wondered if you actually  _ could _ after that, though. You were a powerful mage, even more powerful than almost all the Frisk's who were mages. He assumed you were an Original character in the au you were in; it'd make sense. 

In the ask frisk and company au, Which he still cannot destroy, unfortunately, has many Oc's, and people always seem to like it. Error wonders if the fans actually like you. He supposes he can't say, they probably just met you, given that you only today met Toriel and Frisk. 

Error wonders what kind of abomination would be your sans. He was betting on a normal one, considering it looks like an after-story of the original game. Error looked back up to where your pocket mirror had been; from what he got from your and Toriel's conversation, she was going to teach you how to use your magic. 

"TcH." Was all Error said to himself in the empty anti-void. He doubted Toriel could help you much with your magic in improving it unless she knew how to make those little pocket mirrors, as you called them, turn into portals. 

Nut now that Error thinks of it, you might not want that, it's way too dangerous in the multiverse for even a mage. Error knows if he hadn't met you beforehand with practically a brick wall in the way, he probably would've killed you. 

Even though you were powerful, it seemed only to be with your picket mirrors. Besides that, you didn't have any powers that he knows of, anyway. Error wondered if your soul could protect you. Since he wasn't in your au, he couldn't check it, so he had to guess it was determination or something. Maybe perseverance? Who knows. He'll probably ask you when he sees you next. 

Now that Error thinks about it. Usually, a mage's magic corresponds with their soul color, but your mirrors had no color; they were white like a monster's soul. Hmm, you were an interesting abomination, that's for sure. 

Error looked back at what he was making; it was a scarf, well, more like it was supposed to be. Error chucked the scarf, knowing it looked nothing like he wanted it to. Error knew you weren't to blame for his lousy knitting skills, but he was going to blame you anyway because you were on his mind when he was knitting. 

Error finally stood up and looked at the anti-void full of strings and puppets he'd made. His eyes landed on the one he'd made of you not too long ago; he huffed and turned away; he was starting to hate you. Only for being so annoying, then an idea hit him. He can  _ use  _ you to his advantage. 

You had just fallen on the couch in Toriel and the other house, "Ugh, that was exhausting." You complained, face red from all the work you'd been doing. Toriel only chuckled, "It's to be expected, my child." She replied, you only huffed, "Yeah, I know, but still…" You say trailing off; Frisk then runs in; they had to be only twelve, maybe a little younger or older. Not that you were much older yourself, only being eighteen. 

"Heya squirt." You said, ruffling up their hair. "Hey! You're only a little older than me!" Frisk exclaimed, and you chuckled, "Still older though~" You answered with a sing-song voice. Frisk just playfully hit your shoulder. 

Frisk then turned to Toriel, "Mom! When can I start learning my own magic!?" They asked. Happily, you weren't sure if this was a creator's interpretation of Frisk or if they just didn't know how to write Frisk, but they were way more energetic than the original Frisk. Not that this was a bad thing, just something to take note of. 

Toriel only put her paw on Frisk's head, "In time, my dear child, but not yet." She answered, and Frisk looked down; you then walked over to Frisk and kneeled down to their level. "Hey, one day, you'll be able to practice, but for now, let's just be patient." Frisk just looked at you upset but didn't push it any further. 

You wanted to cheer Frisk up somehow, so you thought about your sketches, "Hey Frisk, did you know that I draw things?" You asked, and Frisk looked up, looking excited, "You do!?" They asked, and you chuckled and nodded. "I can show you if you want." You said as Frisk nodded quickly. 

You chuckled again; you were glad they were so easy to make happy. "Come on, my sketchbook is in my bag." You said, standing up again to go fetch your backpack. Frisk only smiled widely, which made you smile. 

It then dawned on you that they don't  _ know  _ about au's. Much less that they're in one! That could totally break your universe! You stopped dead in your tracks,  _ fuck _ . You thought to yourself before remembering you draw things other than skeletons, rarely, but you do. 

"Y/n?" Toriel asked, "You look a little pale." She said, and fuck were you really that easy to read!? You, having lied your entire life, answered, saying, "Yeah, I think I left my stove on at home. I'm sorry, but I have to go check on it now." You said, running to get your bag and slung it around your shoulder. 

Frisk looked sad that you were leaving but promised them you'd be back next week, and with that, you left. Once a reasonable distance away from the house, you let yourself breathe a sigh of relief. You really need to keep that sketchbook hidden now that there's most likely a sans somewhere around here. 

Looking like a stalker was the least of your worries. You had accepted a long time ago that you might've been a character in another one of the sanses stories, so now that it was practically confirmed, it didn't hit you as hard as it could. 

I mean, Error and Ink were technically characters, too. So you didn't feel lonely about this anyway. You ran fingers through your h/l h/c hair and started taking deep breaths. After a few minutes of this, you had calmed down and started making your way back home. 

It was an uneventful trip home, which you were grateful for; you didn't need any more stressors. Once you got home, you saw your mother eating in front of the couch; you two didn't say anything; you both hardly ever did, but you waved at her, and she waved back. You smiled; that was something, at least. 

You walked to your room and flopped on your bed; after groaning into your pillow, you decided you should open up a pocket mirror to the anti-void, considering you hadn't talked to Error today. Sitting up and dusting yourself off, you opened up a small pocket mirror. You were still drained, so you didn't want to strain yourself; it wasn't tiny, but noticeably smaller than it is typically. 

You looked around for a while until you spotted Error watching undernovela. He hadn't noticed the pocket mirror yet, so you decided to scare him. You could only move the mirror in the au's or anti-void, in this case, a little bit, but it would be enough for him to hear you.

"Are ya winning, son?" You asked loudly, which startled Error, almost making him glitch. You got into a giggle fit from how scared he looked; he must have really been into undernovela to not notice a mirror slowly creeping up behind him, even if only by a little bit. 

"y/N!" He yelled, which made you giggle more, "I sWEaR tO WHAteVer GOd yOu bElIEve iN iF I kNew WheRe yOur aU WaS i'D kILl yOU weRE yoU stANd!" He screamed, which made you laugh harder. 

"SH-shUT uP!" He shouted, and that's when your giggling died down, "I'm sorry, Error! I saw an opportunity, and I took it!" You truthfully said, and Error huffed, "i'M GoINg tO GEt yOU BaCk FoR ThIS." He promised, and you rolled your eyes, playfully, "Keep dreaming." You replied, "FuCk yOU." He said, looking away as you giggled again. 

"Whatcha' doin'?" You asked, and Error rolled his eye lights, "I  _ wAs  _ WatcHiNg uNdERnovEla, buT  _ sOmEBody  _ ruInEd iT." You just giggled again, even if it was a little more nervous this time, "Sorry!" You replied with, Error just huffed and turned back around, "WhAtEvEr." 

"Can I join?" You asked. Error looked back at you and rolled his eye lights again, "JuSt doN't ScAre mE aGAin." he said as you let out a joyful "Yay!" And you both fell into a comfortable silence as you both watched undernovela until you grew tired. 

You yawned before saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed, Error." You stated. Error turned back to you and looked apathetic, "WhATEvEr." He said, and just as you were about to close the pocket mirror, Error called your name. 

"CAn I AsK FOr a FAVor?" He asked; you looked suspicious, "Depends." Was all you replied with, you may be tired, but you aren't entirely out of it. Yet. You knew when Error wanted something, it was either drastic like world domination or chocolate. No in-between. 

"I wANt yOu tO SpY oN ThE STar sANSeS." He said, and you looked unsure, "I don't know, Error… I don't want to be in the middle of this…" You answered, trailing off. Error just grew annoyed, "JuST dO iT! YoU'Ll bE fiNE, NObody CaN GeT THRougH YOuR poCKet MIRrors, anYWays." He yelled slightly, making you flinch. Sometimes you forgot he was a killer and the only thing stopping him from killing you was that he didn't know what your au was and a mirror separating the two of you. 

You said nothing and just looked down, hugging a stuffed animal. Then laughed to yourself sadly, why would he want to be your friend, anyway? Unless… You looked back up to Error, who looked impatient, "I'll do it." Error then groaned, "FiNalLY." He said.

" _ But _ …" You started, making Error look back at you, "UGh! WHat dO YOu wAnT?" He asked, still annoyed. You bit your lip and looked down, "I… I want you to be my friend!" You blurted out, closing your eyes. 

"WhAt?" Error asked, and you started biting your lip harder. Would he leave you now that you wanted to be his friend? "I… I don't have any friends besides Toriel and Frisk, and I can't talk to them about au stuff like I can with you, so it's not the same." You started, "That's all I ask for." You finished. Error was silent for a while, and you slowly opened an eye to find a shocked Error. "SEriOusLY? YoU cOUld ChooSE anY MOnsTEr iN THe mULtIVersE anD yoU chOoSE mE?” He asks, and you nod slowly. 

Error gets rid of the shocked look on his face, and it's replaced by his everyday annoyed look, "UgH, FIne bUt oNLy bEcaUSe I waNT tO KnOW mORe aBOuT tHE stAR saNseS." He said, and you smiled widely, "Alright then! I'll show you what the star sanses are up to tomorrow then!" You exclaimed, "But until then, goodnight, Error. Even though you don't sleep." You called out to him, closing the pocket mirror. 

You heard a faint "GoOdNIghT." But it was in a whisper, and while it sounded like Error, it was probably just your imagination. You laid down on your bed, smiling. You finally had a friend!


End file.
